


[Podfic] Kidnapping for Dummies

by XPods (Xenerik)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, My First Podfic, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, a lot of talk about sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenerik/pseuds/XPods
Summary: A group is hired to kidnap Joe.It doesn't turn out how they expected.-(based on the "you don't have him, he has you" meme.)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	[Podfic] Kidnapping for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kidnapping for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322356) by [Amiril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiril/pseuds/Amiril). 



  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:18:00**
  * **File type: MP3**
  * **Microphone: Built-In**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-430708152/podfic-kidnapping-for-dummies/s-xbQCDQHUFIN)
  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wdcnao95jfh46sv/01%20Kidnapping%20for%20Dummies.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text: Kidnapping for Dummies**
  * **Author: Amiril**
  * **Reader: XPods**
  * **Music: Cover of "Royals" by Vitamin String Quartet**
  * **Cover Art Background:[StydiaEverAfter](https://stydiaeverafter.tumblr.com/post/626276896728121344/always-forever)**



**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, give me [a reblog on Tumblr](https://deanwinchestergender.tumblr.com/post/626918359735336960/podfic-kidnapping-for-dummies-xpods-xenerik) if you so please, and be sure to leave a comment on the original work!


End file.
